In a conventional system in which a large display and a plurality of handy individual information terminals (monitor and control terminals) are used, a cursor pointer of the handy individual information terminal is displayed on the large display, and a referential information item is displayed on the individual information terminal by using the cursor pointer on the large display ((for example, refer to Patent Document 1).